


82 Fires

by Between_The_Unwritten_Pages



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Cute characters, Death, F/F, Innocent love, Lesbians, Milkshakes, No Name, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scythe, Some Plot, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_The_Unwritten_Pages/pseuds/Between_The_Unwritten_Pages
Summary: Hell fire has seeped through the cracks and spread through out the world. Humans infected by the flames cause great chaos through murder, greed and heinous acts.Together Heaven and Hell partner in teams of two to extinguish such flames.The Angels job: Put out the flameThe Reapers job: Set the soul freeShould either one fail in their duty - they pay for it with they're existence.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, reaper/angel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 82 Fires by The East Pointers.  
> Originally started this on Instagram

She was impressively tall, at least 6’10, and with her height came a lankly and thin frame. The gray hoodie she wore was baggy and hung off her limbs like it was three sizes too big. It was the smallest she could find. She wouldn’t say she liked it, couldn’t actually, for there was nothing she liked but it was a hoodie and it functioned like it should so it was useful. 

Her pants however were not functioning properly and she needed to replace them. They had faded considerably from their dark blue jean color to a pale blue, not that, that was of great importance. The knee was fraying on the right side from a scuffle with a human a few months back and was causing her irritation. The bottom hems on both pant legs were ripped and frayed, the lose stands got under her feet and gathered dirt far too fast and required more regular cleaning. Something that took time, which she was not supposed to waste. 

The shoes on her feet were dusty but were the most well-functioning thing on her body. She had paid quite a bit of the human's money for them, but that was of little concern to her. They had yet to break and had caused her no discomfort except for the first few days of use. She did wish she could again meet the human that had suggested the shoes to her. It was a common human trait to thank another if they helped in some way and she wanted the practice. 

Her gray eyes scanned the dirt road as she walked down it, hands in her pockets. She looked for wild animals among the trees as much as she looked for humans. It was a distant side road and not likely to have any people on it but she knew not to be deceived by seemingly deserted areas. A slightly breeze rustled the branches and lifted her long straight black hair off her neck. Her hair needed a cut as well, but that was again for functionality. Shorter hair was quicker to clean. 

A soft humming reached her ears through the trees and she angled in that direction. She weaved and dodged around bushes and trees until she entered a small break in the trees. 

“About time you showed up Reaper.” 

He was about 6’ and stood with slightly muscular arms crossed. Glaring brown eyes stared out at her from under a pile of blond hair that was slicked back fashionably. His bright blue Adidas t-shirt looked far too small for his solid frame and she momentarily wondered if that’s all he could find at the time. 

“Well get on with it,” He replied sighing impatiently, “I’d like to move on from this town. It’s too small for my taste.” 

She looked from him to what lay in front of him. 

“He didn’t put up much of a fight.” 

A male human lay in the rocky grass at their feet. His face was relaxed and his dulling brown eyes stared up at the tree tops. She could see the thin gray wave of energy around him and pulled from her pocket a small pocket knife. As she flicked the blade out, she saw the crackling energy flash from it and the outline of her scythe emerged. Reapers in training, like herself, weren’t issued real scythes. Without the full abilities of a qualified reaper a scythe was too much of a hassle to carry around. Not only that but the human authorities asked too many questions. 

For a moment she wondered what this human's life had been like and what had led him down this path. 

“Rest well,” She said, then with a swing of her arm she brought down her scythe. It ripped across his body and tore his soul from his flesh. The frail and weak ghost of the human man wavered in the air before he let out a sigh and vanished. Her eyes, which had been gray, turned completely black and she gazed around the forest. The world around her had turned monochrome and bright points of orange light shone in the distance. She didn’t need to count them, somehow, she knew how many there were. 

“199 flames remain,” She said turning to the man beside her, “The next one is that way.” 

She flicked the pocket knife closed as she raised her other arm to point towards the south. Her eyes slowly turned back to gray and she placed the pocket knife back in her pocket. 

“See you at the next one then Reaper.” He said with frown before disappearing into the air. 

Angels, she thought, were an odd bunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels have a job to do and when they fail - they pay for it with their existence.

Her new pants were very functional. The color was somewhere in-between the dark blue her last pair had been at the start, and the faded blue they had been at the end. They even had intricate swirling patterns on the pockets. This decoration did nothing for the pants over all functionality but it was a difference she wanted to explore. Could it be that pants with patterns were more comfortable? Did the extra thread on her posterior lead to extra padding and a more comfortable sitting position? An endless stream of questions had piled in her mind as she was making the purchase. 

Time had taken its toll on her shoes however, and she no longer wished to practice the art of thanking the human that had suggested them. But she did notice other humans wore different shoes over time. Perhaps it was just an unavoidable outcome of owning and wearing shoes. She could purchase another pair, switch between the two. But that would require purchasing something to carry the shoes in and the whole problem of her worn shoes would become its own, bigger, problem. The reaper liked to avoid problems. 

As she trudged along yet another deserted road she fiddled with her switchblade-scythe in her pocket. She had noticed the angel never wore the same thing twice. He was always dressed in something that was a very bright color and clean looking. She had thought once that he might buy new clothing and footwear every day, but it was unlikely considering some of the place’s they had traveled. 

Granted traveling was far easier for an angel. The reaper was stuck walking the earth while the angel could fly to his next destitution. She glanced at the small purple flowers that lined the road, their tiny petals standing out against the other weeds in the ditch. She thought that she might like having wings, if she could actually like anything. Reapers didn’t have emotions. Couldn’t have them. 

The road came to a crossroads clearly marked with bright flashing stop signs, if she listened closely, she could hear the lights as they flicked on and off. The midday sun beat down from above and she stared quietly at the back of the angel's head. He had on a bright green shirt today. It was an unnatural color but at least this shirt looked like it fit him properly. 

“Has the flame been extinguished?” 

She knew the answer even though she still asked the question. For some reason it always ended at a crossroads. She wondered if it was some divine message, a way of showing them that there were options. That one of them only had to make the right choice and that this could end differently. Or maybe it was show them how their choice’s and their mistakes had led them here. 

“There was...a complication...” She could hear it in his voice as he turned to face her. That whine like tone in the back of his throat. She knew what would come next and she knew her choice would be the same as it had been before. 

“I just need a little more time!” His face was pale and his eyes widened as she pulled her blade from her pocket. It crackled into existence as she flipped it open. 

“You had enough time.” She raised her arm, the ghost like scythe glinted impossibly with the sun above it, looking every bit as real as it could be. “Rest well” 

Her blade came down and slashed across the angel. He made no sound as light poured from the injury she caused, but he looked at her in horror. Then his eyes began to glow like two tiny sun’s and his expression relaxed as he smiled. It was not like the other times the angel had smiled, which had looked more like anger to her, but instead reminded her of souls that had finally found rest at the end of her blade. 

He vanished, his body just becoming thin and wisp like. With a sigh he was gone and she was left alone at the crossroads. 

The angels had a job to do, as did she. Angels put out the flames of hell that had escaped and infected a soul on earth. If successful the reaper came after and released the soul. If the angel failed, then the flames of hell would spread, and the reaper would release the angel from his or her duties. It wasn’t really a punishment, but she didn’t have the clearance to know what came after her reaping, so she couldn’t say otherwise. 

There was a fluttering of feathers behind her and she closed her switchblade. She vaguely tried to remember if her last angel replacement had been quite this fast. She expected to see another angel with a grumpy look on their face, arms crossed and full of sighs. Instead she didn’t see anything. At least not right away. 

“Hello!” 

She looked down, and down, and down. 

The girl stood a mere 2 inches from her and smiled up with a row of blinding white teeth. Her skin was dark and oddly enough reminded the reaper of a loaf of bread she had seen the humans with. Her hair was a mane of curls with tight braiding along her left temple. A pair of pale green eyes shone up with an eagerness that had the reaper stepping back from the girl. She was incredibly short, barely coming up to the reaper's waist. 

“My name is Nia! What's yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
